


I Can Feel You

by VileMalapert



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileMalapert/pseuds/VileMalapert
Summary: While working in the sink hole that is The Devil's Dalliance, you met Dante, a regular and your secret crush.  He is always surrounded by the beautiful woman that walked the club who hate you with a passion.  There was that one strange night when he didn't want them, he has his sights set one you!
Relationships: Dante (DmC) & Original Character(s), Dante (DmC)/Original Character(s), Dante (DmC)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (DmC)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I Can Feel You

The club was extremely loud tonight. The music thumped so loud it now matched the thumping of my growing headache. I detested this job. The Devil's Dalliance wasn't the best place in all of Limbo City to work, but the money was good. I applied for a job as a dancer but was told I was a bit on the thick side to be on stage, so they put me to work as a waitress. I wasn't overly fat or anything but, I wasn't as skinny as the dancers. I had a full hourglass shape like most 24 year old women. The only advantage I had over all these others girls was bra size. I had large triple D breasts, that I thought fit my body well. So I took it to my advantage and used it as my best asset. Then boom, in rolled the money. 

Tips weren't as high as they could be for a Friday night though. I wore my tight, black leather corset, tiny booty shorts, with fishnet stockings and my tall black combat boots. This outfit usually got me a lot more attention. 'Tonight is a weird night', I thought as I set my tray down on the serving station connected to the bar. The air around me became thinner and smelled familiar. The bartender nodded towards the back of the club. There, in the corner of a booth sat one of my favorite customers, Dante. This man was sinfully handsome. He was a big tipper and on occasion would flirt with me. I knew I wasn't his type, he liked to bring the dancers home with him on occasion. Never me though, maybe he didn't like the thicker Goth girls. To each his own I suppose, he was still pleasant to look at. I licked my lips and headed his way. He kept his eyes on me the whole time as I made my way through the club. He was alone in the booth which was odd seeing as soon as he walked into this place he was surrounded by women. 

“Hello handsome.” I smiled.

“Hello gorgeous.” He smirked back at me

Shocked was a good word for how I felt in that moment. He had never spoken to me like this before, It had my face flushed and my thighs aching. Most nights he would call me 'Babe' but that wasn't unusual for him. He motioned his head for me to take seat with him. I put my tray down and sat further away then he wanted. He did scare me a bit. Dante was not your ordinary man. He didn't tell everyone who he was. He was never called by his name except by me. He knew I wasn't like the others, that I wouldn't be going around running my mouth about him. There was a different kind of aura around him. I couldn't put my finger on it. 

I crossed my legs and sat back in the booth, “What can I get for you tonight, Dante?”

He inched closer to me painfully slow. His eyes glowed brighter than normal tonight. “Maybe some more of you saying my name like that, but for now, how about the usual. Make it two.” he whispered in my ear.

I could feel his breath on my face and neck. My body begged to be touched by him, longed for it in fact. I had thought about him on occasion during those lonely nights in my apartment. That thought brought heat rushing to my face. 

A wave of bravery washed over me then. “Expecting company tonight? Which skinny blonde's heart will you be breaking tonight?” 

I purred back at him. Only inches away from his full lips. He looked me all over and made a sounds that can only be described as low, throaty growl,

“I'm tired of those normal colors. I'm looking for more vibrant colors in my life.” 

He grabbed a thick chuck of my freshly dyed purple hair and brushed it out of my face. 

This can't be happening. I have to be dreaming. The beginning of what could be a very steamy dream, but a dream all the same. He doesn't even talk to the dancers like that. Believe me, I know. Those bitches just love to talk about him. I stop listening right around the the time they get to the sex. If I was being honest with myself, it made me ungodly jealous. 

I smiled at him, trying to hide my rapidly blushing face, “Alright, easy big boy. Somehow I truly doubt all that. I'll go get your drinks.” 

I scooted out of the booth and grabbed my tray to head to the bar.

He chuckled, “Hey babe, why don't you make them a double. Just like those beautiful tits of yours.”

I turned quickly to him, “Are you sure you can handle that, love?” 

I placed my tray under my arm and grabbed at my breasts, “These are a triple, baby.” 

I winked at him and sauntered off toward the bar with a more pronounced sway of my hips.

When I reached the bar I ordered two triple whiskeys. While I was waiting, one of the dancers came up behind me, 

“What are you over there talking to him for? He isn't into freaks like you.” 

She laughed and walked off toward the stage. Fuck, I hate that bitch. She is the highest paid slut in this club and that's only because Lilith pimps her out. The club erupted as she took the stage and every red blooded man in that place made their way to center stage. I grabbed my drinks from the bartender and headed back toward the back of the club again. 

When I arrived, he was talking to two dancers. Well that figures, I knew these wenches couldn't keep their hands off for too long. He was talking but hardly paying attention to what they were saying. His eyes found mine and stayed fixed there for some time. The two dancers looked over at me and sneered, 

“What are you doing here, freak?”

I was used to that name by now. These women were cruel but I didn't let it bother me too much. 

Dante sat back in the booth and sternly said, “You two can leave. Now!” 

The women left with their feathers all ruffled. I couldn't believe he made them leave. Tonight was a very strange night indeed. I set the drinks down in front of him with a smile, “Anything else I can get for you tonight?”

He looked me up and down, “I thought we already talked about that babe. So how about your company?”

“You want my company? Why? I'm not like all the other girls in here. I'm not going to sleep with you just because you're hot as hell and you're laying on the charm super thick tonight.”

“Why? Why not! You seem like a nice girl and you are fucking beautiful. What's wrong with wanting to get to know you better? I like you because you are nothing like them. Getting you naked would be a bonus. A very nice bonus.”

I sat down in the booth next to him, unsure of what I should say next. Why did he have a sudden interest? “Look Dante, I uhh.” 

Suddenly he slide into me, his mouth next to my ear and his hand caressing my jawline. He moved his thumb over my lips slowly as if he was mapping them, “Shhh babe, saying that name out loud in here could mean trouble for the both of us.” 

I knew that he could feel the goosebumps all over my skin. My breathing was labored and heavy. He leaned back to look at me. He smirked watching my chest rising and falling, “Why don't we go somewhere else to finish this. We seem to be drawing some attention. I'll meet you out back when your shift is done.”

“Um yeah sure. I'll see you in about an hour I guess. Enjoy your drinks.” I grabbed my tray and saw that the bartender and some of the dancers were looking over in our direction. My face was cherry red. He whistled to me and tossed money across the table. 

I could feel that something was off about the rest of the night. I could hear whispered voices all around me. By the time I was finished my shift the air had become thick and dense. I knew that I had to protect myself. I walked out the backdoor to the club and knew he was there, I could feel him. I threw a small pouch in the direction I thought he was in, 

“Low profile. Don't say a word, just follow me.” 

He nodded and slipped the small pouch in his pocket of his trench coat. After walking a few blocks I knew there was something following us. I really wasn't planning on dealing with this tonight or in front of him for that matter. Whatever was on our heels wanted to stay in the dark so I gave it what it wanted. I cut down a dark ally as a short cut, I produced another small pouch from my bag and threw it on the ground behind me. 

“Your lingering ends now. You will follow me no longer. Go back to where you came from.” 

Once the pouch hit the ground it exploded in a foggy haze, whatever was in its path was screaming and growling. 

Whatever was hidden in the darkness began to speak, “You fucking bitch. Where is he?

I laughed at the demon, “ Well your close, at least it rhymes. I don't know who you're talking about. Back off or the next time we meet you will not be so lucky.”

The demon hissed and backed off into the shadows, “Fuck you freak.”

I kept walking throwing up my middle finger as I walked away. I tried not to bring any attention to the man walking beside me. I'm glad that my little trick was working so far. When we reached my apartment and began to climb the stairs he tried to talk to me. I hushed him quickly until we reached my door. I unlocked the door and pushed him inside, “Alright give back the pouch and start explaining what the fuck is going on here Dante.” 

He closed the gap between us, “Why don't we have a drink first?” His face was full of mischief as he licked his lips. 

I signed and rolled my eyes, “Yeah alright. I need to get out of these clothes first. There is beer in the fridge. Help yourself.”

Dante gave me a wink and walked into the kitchen. I made my way into the bedroom to get out of my work clothes. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tight red tank top. I threw my hair up in a bun, giving myself a once over in the mirror before I made my way back to the living room. Then it hit me that I had him in my house. Why this handsome man was in my house I still don't understand and now I'm going to have to explain myself to him. As I walked back in the room I saw him sitting on the couch with a bottle a whiskey and two glasses. He took off his trench coat and was sitting in just his gray tank and jeans. His arms were toned and stunning. All I wanted was to run my hands all over him. 

My thoughts were interrupted, “Mmm damn babe. You still look good enough to eat even with more clothes on. Have a drink with me my little witch.” He poured two drink and slid one over to me.

“I guess it's obvious now. No one knows about me. I stick to myself and for the most part I usually don't have a problem. I know that this city is crawling with demons. I can feel them all around, I also know that the club is full of them too. Look I'm not sure what you are Dante but I know that you are not all the way human. So now let's get down to the real reason you are here, and don't sit there and insult me by saying that it's for the sex because we both know that's not the reason.” I grabbed the glass and drank it's contents. 

I made my way into the kitchen to grab a beer. After popping the top, I took a long swig and set it on the counter. Grabbing the counter to steady myself I felt my head pounding all over again. Hands were on me, on my hips. His lips were ghosting my neck, my breath hitched as he spoke softly into my ear and neck, 

“You're right about one thing sweetheart, I'm not human. I'm part demon but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to ask for your help. One thing you have all wrong is you think I'm not attracted in you. You have been teasing me for far too long now. I hate watching all those scum bags looking at you. They can't handle a woman like you, but I can. Can't you feel me babe? Don't you feel how much I want you?” 

The whole time his hands and mouth explored my body. His mouth ghosted me neck and placed soft open mouthed kisses upon my skin as he talked to me. His hands ran from my hips to my waist, to under my bust and back again. It felt so good to be touched with such attentiveness. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me in that moment, 

“Mmmm I love those noises you make.” 

I turned in his arms, attacking his mouth. He was the one doing the moaning this time. He laced his fingers through my hair and slipped his tongue into my mouth. With his other hand he was grabbing a handful of my ass and squeezed. There was a deep hunger behind our long embrace. There was a need that weld up deep inside me. I hardly knew this guy, what the hell was wrong with me?

I had to force myself away from him or I would get lost, “Shit, what am I doing? Look Dante, uh wow, just start by telling me why you're here please before I lose control.” 

I touched my lips softly with my finger tips. Still feeling his mouth lingering on mine, his taste was incredible. He looked at me with that smirk that sent my head into a tailspin. He knew what he was doing to me but maybe, just maybe I was doing the same to him. His eyes began to glow with eminence power. He lowered his eyes to me like he was a predator and I was prey, something about that made me so wet. Suddenly a blast of cold energy shot out of him. I could feel raw and uncontrolled power from him that shook me to my core. Before I could even muster the courage to say anything to him, he pounced. He pushed me back hard against the counter and pressed himself against me. 

He growled at me low and deep within his throat, “This is what I need your help with. I can't control when it happens and when it does, they find me. They drag me into Limbo.”

I could hear the panic in his voice as it shook only slightly. I took a deep breath and centered myself. With a few long forgotten words, I placed my hand in the center of his chest,   
“Easy there big boy, easy. No need to go all primal on me.” A warm blast passed through my hand and into him. His eyes returned to their normal color and he was himself again, “There you are. That's it. Come back nice and easy.” 

His chest heaved as he came back. “What the hell was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be much more added to this story in due time. I know that DmC is not a popular game to write about but I do love it for it's wild ideas and great space to write from. Plus one of my favorite bands did almost the entire soundtrack so can't complain there. There will be much more covered in the next chapter. I know it's bee years since I've updated on this site so please bare with me.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and anything else that will help this along the way ;)


End file.
